


Poof

by CyanideCupcake



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Sudden Parenthood, Suprise baby, papcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideCupcake/pseuds/CyanideCupcake
Summary: This is just a little thing I wrote because my friend asked me why can't they just poof a baby like from a comic/blog (M4dH4ttey) I showed hIf Stretch and Edge suddenly had a baby bones poof out of nowhere.





	Poof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkellyTelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/gifts).



POOF!  
Stretch stared at his now husband. Then at the baby bones within his arms. Having no idea what had happened. One minute they were doing their usual banter they do daily. The next a baby bones had just appeared within his arms.  
Edge couldn't do anything but stand there shocked. They haven't thought of having children but now there it was. Their child. Did this happen normally to skeletons? How the stars is this possible? I never read in any book of skeletons producing this way. Nor did his father mention this when he explained how they…mated. Sure they've fucked quite a bit but never let their souls touch. Not risking the chance of either getting knocked up.  
Stretch broke the long awkward silence. “Well. That just happened.” Seemingly to be handling well. But on the inside he was panicking. Thinking that he wouldn't be a good parent. Did he even want to keep them. Did Edge even want to raise a child with him?  
Once the shock had worn off, he gently took the little bundle in his arms. Stretch spoke up once more.  
“We need to have a serious talk, don't we?”  
Stretch smiled, but there was no humour in it. He didn't know what the outcome would be and it scared him. He was afraid that the other would leave.  
“Indeed we do.” He replied flatly, his face be expressionless.  
“I’ll call Undyne first. She might have some…knowledge about this.”  
Edge had simply nodded, lightly rocking the newborn before handing them back to Stretch. 

Edge felt cold. Chilled to the bone really. Winced inwardly at the inappropriate pun he thought. Stretch actually would have been proud. Stretch… Thoughts now becoming serious. Was he really a father now? He loved the other, even if they do give each other a hard time. Deep inside he did want to start a family. But never thought he'd get a chance. Since Underfell wasn’t exactly the greatest place to raise a child. Never wanting to bring a child into that type of environment. Now they were made parents instantly, not a warning.  
He knew Stretch never thought of even having children yet. He secretly wanted to keep the baby but there was a high possibility they might give up for adoption. Not sure if they're actually ready for this.  
Five minutes later after getting a hold of his old friend.  
Stretch had just finished explaining to Undyne about what had just happened. Hoping that Undyne knew about this, that it might have been a normal thing he was just never aware of before now.  
Apparently there was no record of this type of… incident happening in the Underground. So it was actually a mystery.  
Hanging up feeling disappointed he would get some information from her. Still nothing.  
Stretch walked into their bedroom, Edge watching after the little one. Sleeping comfortably upon their bed.  
“I can understand if you want to leave me. I..think I may want to take responsibility for once? I’ll take care of them. You don’t have to have anything to do with them” Stretch smiled ruefully. Blue would have been proud of his decision. It still hurt to think of Edge leaving him. But he was prepared for it.  
“What the fuck is wrong with , you asshole?!”  
Edge finally breaking his emotionless façade. Face become red with anger.  
“As if I’d leave you! Don't think so little of me, I wouldn't fucking run like a coward.”  
The darker Papyrus glared at his double. Who was stunned by the sudden outburst.  
Taking a few breathes, even if he didn't need to. Calmed him down before taking his husband within his arms.  
Tears gathered within Stretches eyesockets. Happy his negative thoughts were wrong. Edge gently stroked at his back.  
“I love you, you dipshit. You think I’d actually leave you?” Lightly giving the shorter one a kiss upon the top of his skull.  
“So, guess we’re parents now. Huh?”  
They took glanced over to the little slumbering baby bones. Edge silently agreeing.  
Letting go of his lover, allowing him to take the small thing into his arms.  
“What shall we name them?”


End file.
